Bicycles driven in whole or in part by assisted power are known in the art. The assisted power complements the driving force generated by the rider of the bicycle, and may replace it altogether. The assisted power can be provided by an internal-combustion or electric motor integrated with the bicycle.
Regardless of the source of the assisted power, it is useful to monitor the torque being applied to the chain of the bicycle. Depending on the measured torque, the assisted power can increase or decrease its output of torque to match the needs of the rider. Conventional devices for monitoring torque may be too large to be used in compact electric motors, may be exposed to the elements and thus susceptible to damage, and/or may capture torque values too slowly to be effective in complementing the driving force of the rider.